


Condividere un ricordo è un po' come condividere una parte di anima

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non ho idea se ti ho ringraziato abbastanza per quello che hai fatto.”<br/>Bilbo scuote la testa, fissando l’ombra tremolante ai suoi piedi.  “Non ce n’è bisogno.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condividere un ricordo è un po' come condividere una parte di anima

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt era così carino che l'ho usato come titolo.

Bilbo avvicina le ginocchia al petto, prima di abbracciarle e abbandonare la testa su quel supporto naturale, gli occhi incollati alla schiena di un Thorin intento a preparare i giacigli per la notte. Vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa, ma ha idea che dopo la giornata appena trascorsa, il capo della compagnia non abbia granché voglia di parlare. Eppure, quando Thorin si allontana dall’accampamento, la prima cosa che fa è avvicinarsi a lui e sorridere al cielo mentre prende posto a sedere.   
“Non ho idea se ti ho ringraziato abbastanza per quello che hai fatto.”  
Bilbo scuote la testa, fissando l’ombra tremolante ai suoi piedi. “Non ce n’è bisogno.”  
“Sì invece. Mi hai salvato la vita, Bilbo Baggins. Non è una cosa che avrebbero fatto tutti.”  
“Ero solo in una posizione avvantaggiata, nulla di più.”  
“Non sminuirti. La mia fiducia è tua. Non buttarla dandoti poco valore.”  
Bilbo sospira per l’ennesima volta durante tutta la giornata e abbozza un sorriso, che Thorin ricambia con un calore che non crede di aver mai visto prima di adesso. Ed è una sensazione strana, che non sa come descrivere, quella che sente all’altezza dello stomaco, come se nel suo petto ci fosse qualcosa in più, un pezzo d’anima che non gli appartiene, che vuole tenersi stretta.  
Thorin guarda Bilbo e sorride. E Bilbo si ritrova a sperare che non sia l’ultima volta.


End file.
